fabulous_angelasfandomcom-20200215-history
Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories/Antonio's Restaurant
This is the 4th episode of Emily's Childhood Memores. After Emily and Hunter's first kiss, Emily is romantic. Cutscene *Meanwhile back in 2011 (present-day)... *Emily: I suppose Hunter's probably married with kids by now. *Evelyn: Actually, I ran into his mother at the grocery store. *Evelyn: ...apparently he's still single... and looking, if you know what I mean. *Emily: Er... um... Hey, where is that Francois? He was supposed to be here by now. *Francois enters the farm. *Francois: Yoo hoo! Sorry I'm late everyone! *Francois: I couldn't pass by the store without getting some of these! *Emily: Wow, do those bring me back... Day 1 *'Target: 1,480; Expert: 1,660' *They're going back to the 2000s. *Edward: Sounds good to me. What do you think, Antonio? *Antonio: Boy, first day working for us and she's already wheelin' and dealin'... *Antonio: I love it! Alright, you guys can sell Grandma Madeline's macaroons in the restaurant. *Antonio: But ONLY if you can keep up with your other responsibilities. *Francois: Yee hoo! We're gonna be rich! *Edward: We'll soon see. The first shift at the fsctory starts soon. Here comes the breakfast rush! *Emily: Francois, you get the ingredients we need, I'll handle your cleaning duties for today. *They leave the restaurant. Before the event *Those tourists enter the restaurant. *"Hey, Mayor Williams! Is it true ther'ye gonna shut the factory down?" *"I heard they're gonna move their operations overseas!" *Williams: Er... um... sorry, wish I could stay and talk but... *Williams: ...I uh... saw a pothole earlier that needs filling. Goodbye, everyone! *They leave the restaurant. During the day *Emily has to find 3 dropped items that customer wants. Afterward *Edward and Antonio enter the restaurant. *Emily: Okay, you were right. This place is even busier than the farm! *Antonio: It may noe stay that way for long, not if the factory closes. *Edward: Not to mention all those families out of work. *Antonio: I've known the mayor a long time. He's a smart cookie. *Antonio: He'll find a way to keep people working. *Emily, Edward and Antonio leave the restaurant. Day 2 *'Target: 1,300; Expert: 1,440' *Francois enters the restaurant. Emily is feeling tired. *Francois: You look exhausted. *Emily: Ugh. I was up all right trying to perfect my Grandma's recipe. Still not there. *Francois: Well, help has arrived. Francois the busboy is reporting for duty! *Francois is now the cleaner. Day 3 *'Target: 1,950; Expert: 2,090' *Emily: I did it, Francois. I stayed up all night... *Emily: ...but we have out first batch of Very Cherry Light n' Airy Chocolate Chip Macaroons. *"Francois chokes on Emily's cookies" *Francois runs around. *He accidentally bumped onto the tray making the cookies scattered. *He drinks the coffee. *Francois: They're um... delicious! *Emily: Sigh... I better pick these up. During the day *Emily has to pick up 8 macaroons that Francois knocked over the plate. Afterward *Francois: Did you try calling your Grandma again for help with the recipe? *Emily: No point. She's retired now... *Emily: ...she bought a motorcycle so she could do a tour of Elvis' favorite donut shops across the country. *Emily: I left a message on her voice mail, but who knows when she'll get it? Day 4 *'Target: 1,580; Expert: 1,760' *Edward: This oven is beautiful, Gluseppe. *Gluseppe: 'Beautiful'? It's a work of art! *Edward: Please, let us pay you for it. *Gluseppe: Bah! What do I need it for? To cook for an empty house? *Gluseppe: Besides, you'll need that money if the factory goes under, believe me. *They leave the restaurant. Afterward *Emily: Hi there, ma'am. Can I take your order? *"Sure. How about a tall, dark, handsome stranger who can dance like Fred Astaire?" *"I'm afraid we're all out of those, but let me see what I can do." *Gluseppe: Hey, there Sweetheart. How's the oven working out? *Emily: Good. Why don't I get you some pizza so you can taste for yourself? *Emily mkes a pizza to serve. *Emily: Look at them, they're so cute! *Emily: You know Francois, I really like restaurant work. *Francois: Well don't get too used to it, we're going to be international cookie moguls, remember? Day 5 *'Target: 1,630; Expert: 1,950' *Angela: Oh, yes I am! *Evelyn: Over my dead body! *Angela goes to the table and sat down. *Evelyn: Emily! You have GOT to talk some sense into your sister. *Evelyn: She wants a tattoo of her boyfriend's name of all things! *Emily: I... er... *Evelyn: I don't have time for this! I'll be back for her later! *Evelyn leaves the restaurant. During the day *Emily has to keep talking to Angela. Afteward *Emily: Mind if we talk some more? *Angela: I'd like that... Mom still talks to me like I'm a kid. *"Talking Angela out of a Tattoo." *Angela: Everyone says they're closing the factory down. My boyfriend's family might have to move. *Emily: As. So that explains the sudden urge to get a tattoo. *Angela: I bet they wouldn't close it down if you were working there. *Angela: I'm serious, you always know what to do. *Emily: If only that were true. *Everyone leaves the restaurant. Day 6 *'Target: 1,340; Expert: 1,490' *Edward does the pizza dough trick. *Emily: Wow, Dad. Nice moves! *Edward: Yeah, well. Folks around here are still nervous about losing their jobs at the factory. *Edward: I thought we could hand toss the dough to help cheer people up a little. *Emily: Can I try? *Edward gives rhe dough to Emily. *Edward: There you go! *Emily toss up in the air and splat to both Edward and Emily. *"Throwing dough with Dad" *Edward: ...maybe I should do all the dough tossing from now on. *Edward is not the entertainer. Day 7 *'Target: 1,730; Expert: 1,880' *Williams: "I'm afraid it's true. The factory is going to move its operations overseas." *Emily and Francois enter the restaurant. *Williams: "But all is not lost!" *Williams: "I've gotten factory management and representatives at the employees to agree to a meeting. *Williams: "We're going to do it right here, mice and im]nformal, where we can talk things out." *Williams: "We'll hash out the details later, but it's going to involve a lot of people." *Williams: "Good day, gentlemen." *They leave. *Francois: Did you hear that? Sounds like we've got a big crowd coming, *Francois: Better get moving on those macaroons! *Emily: I'll whip up a batch during our shift. During the day *Emily has to finish making the macaroons. After *Emily: Well? *Emily: Oh, go ahead and say it. They taste like cough syrup, don't they? *Francois: No! They taste... good. Really good! *Emily: Are you sure? I mean, they don't taste exactly like my Grandma's... *Francois: Trust me Emily, these are really, really good! *"Emily treated grandma's macaroons!!!" Day 8 *'Target: 2,230; Expert: 2,380' *Francois is searching something. *Emily: What are you looking for, Francois? *Francois: Don't be mad... *Francois: I wanted to help by cooking some more macaroons... *Francois: So I took your handwritten recipe, but it kinda blew away when I wasn't looking... *Emily: I'm not mad, you were trying to help... *Emily: ...but we have to find that recipt, I worked then entire week on perfecting it. During the day *Emily has to find the recipe. It's located in the stairs. After *Emily: FOUND IT!!! *Emily: Phew, that could have cost me a lot of extra work. Day 9 *'Target: 2,440; Expert: 2,590' *Edward: Okay, everyone. The meeting between the factory owners and the employees is going to start soon. *Edward: It's not just important for the restaurant, but for the town itself that it go smooth as possible. *Emily: You can count on us, guys. Memory game *There is a memory game located at the picture frame in the restaurant. Before the event *These tourists enter the restaurant. *Williams: "Welcome everybody, before we start the summit..." *Williams: "...I want you to feel free to order anything you want on me." During the day *Emily has to deliver the summit. Afterward *They leave the restaurant, except three of the guys. *"I'm sorry. But this proposal wage cuts go too deep!" *"I understand, but our hands are tied." *They attempted to leave. *Emily: Er... wait! You forgot dessert. *"Thank you, but not right now..." *"...there must be a solution, but I just can't see it now" *Emily: Well, how about you sleep on it? *Emily: You can regroup here for coffee and dessert tomorrow evening. On the house! *"Well... I suppose I can't see the harm. Goodnight, everyone." Day 10 *'Target: 1,810; Expert: 2,010' *Francois: I can't believe you offered to give these macaroons away for free! *Madeline enters the restaurant. *Emily: I just wanted to keep them talking. Besides, I'm not even sure they're any good. *Madeline: I'll be the judge of that! *Emily: Grandma! *Grandma Madeline tastes the macaroons. *Madeline: Hmm... these don't taste like my macaroons at all... *Madeline: They... taste better! *Madeline: The recipe is yours, Emily. *Madeline: Meet me at your mother's house later and we'll celebrate the passing of the torch in style! *Madeline leaves the restaurant. During the day *Emily has 4 macaroons to use. Afterward *"I'm sorry, but I just can't invest any more money into this factory." *They leave the restaurant, but these tourists enter the restaurant. *Williams: "Thank you for bringing us back to the table, but I'm afraid little can be done at this point." *Emily: At least have one of the Macaroons before you leave. *Emily picks up the tray which is iut of macaroons, and gives one. *Williams: "Oh my gosh, these are amazing!" *Emily: it's an original recipe. Francois and I want to go into business together. *Williams: "Wait a second! This could be it! This could keep the factory open." *Williams: "I know people at the bank, we could get you a loan to get started..." *Williams: "...of course, you'd need to incorporate. You'd naturally be CEO..." *Emily: Mayoe Williams... if I gave the recipe to the factory workers could they start their own company? *Williams: Certainly! You would do that, Emily? *Emily: Yes, I can't see myself as the CEO of a company, I'm happy just being able to help. *"The day Emily saved the factory"